


Hiding in a janitorial closet

by Allthejohndave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Onesided reveal, Sort of a reveal, accidental reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthejohndave/pseuds/Allthejohndave
Summary: Marinette decided to change her transformation spot. Boy was she in for a surprise.





	Hiding in a janitorial closet

**Author's Note:**

> So hi I read a lot of fanfics and just had an itch to start writing my own especially for ML. So here’s my first fic? It’s really short I know but it’s just I’m not at the point of coming up with a cool plot lol. Please leave comments if you have any suggestions or see any mistakes I made! 
> 
> Thanks <3

It was a typical day at school. Marinette found herself arriving late, as usual, and sneaking her way into her seat without much attention. Her classmates watched her move to her seat in silence. They were accustomed to her tardiness and didn’t bother asking why. She sat through her first half of lessons trying not to get caught gossiping and talking to Alya. 

Once again, as usual, before lunch started an akuma struck. Annoyed, Marinette and Adrien both started to walk towards the door as they asked to use the restroom. Miss Bustier looked concerned, “I’m sorry but one at a time please. Especially with this akuma around now. We don’t know who they are after or if they are coming to our school. Marinette please go ahead, Adrien you may when she comes back.” Adrien, defeated, sat back down in his chair looking anxious. He needed a distraction to get out of the classroom to transform as soon as possible. He couldn’t wait on Marinette to come back, he had to hurry to help his Lady who is possibly already fighting the akuma. He also knew from the scattered rumors that a few people always seemed to hide away during akumas, himself -but he knew he was actually saving the day not hiding in fear-, Chloe when the akumas were after her -which was more than he liked to admit-, but most interestingly, Marinette. He couldn’t think of a reason why she would hide away, she seemed to be a brave person, not so much around him but in general he’s seen her ferocity. Maybe she just went home every time to be with her family. She lived next to the school anyways so that seemed the most logical. Enough of this pondering though, he needed a way out and quick. 

Marinette felt a little bad about being able to leave first when she knew she wasn’t actually going to the restroom. She hoped Adrien didn’t have to use the bathroom too bad and could wait it out. She just needed to hurry up and transform. The locker room, her usual go-to transformation spot, seemed to have some girls inside hiding out from the akuma as well. Not feeling in the mood to maneuver around them she decided to go over to an old janitorial closet she knew was not used frequently. 

As she closed the door behind her she decided to turn on the lights to see what was inside. The akuma wasn’t near the school as far as she could tell and she figured her kitty might already be there so she had some time to at least look at her new transformation area. She wanted to familiarize herself with it so when she would come here again she won’t crash into anything. As soon as she stepped behind an old TV rack to see if anything was behind it she heard the doorknob turning. Quickly, she hid behind the old TV rack trying to be as quiet and unseen as possible. Peeking through the rack she saw her own beloved crush, Adrien. -Wait, wasn’t he supposed to stay in class until I got back?- she thought to herself looking downwards in confusion. A soft flash of green light flowed around Adrien, getting her attention. Completely speechless, all she could do was stare wide-eyed at the boy in front of her. Here she was, Marinette Dupain Cheng, hiding in a janitorial closet, trying to maintain her composure as she watched Adrien Agreste transform into Chat Noir right in front of her.

It must have been a few minutes of her crouching behind the TV after Chat left the room before Tikki came out of her purse and reminded Marinette of her Labybug duties. Marinette decided from that point on that she wouldn’t transform in the closet ever again.


End file.
